


everything will change (but love remains the same)

by hemmingal



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2591654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemmingal/pseuds/hemmingal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>luke didn't truly know the meaning of poor timing until he found himself pregnant in the middle of 5sos' first headlining tour. and as it turns out, questionable timing may just be a thing that runs in the band.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic that i am putting out into the world.. please be gentle! i'm still trying to figure out exactly where to go with this, but the itch to start writing it was just too much. if it's well-received i'll keep going. :) tried to use a timeline that would go with their actual tour dates next year but again this is fiction and it's not exact. let me know what you think!

_**Late May 2015**_

  
Luke found himself locked in the tour bus bathroom for the 3rd time that week. The nausea came and went – he initially blamed it on poor eating habits and adjusting to being on the road again. He tried to shrug it off, not worry himself. It didn’t always end up in him being sick, anyway – a lot of times he just felt queasy.

He was doing a pretty good job with the whole ‘’not freaking out’’ thing, until he started to develop another symptom. The first was sensitivity to certain smells – with things that never bothered him before. The wafting scent of a certain food at a restaurant, the smell of his beloved Starbuck’s coffee, or even Calum’s cologne. Then he started to worry.

-

‘’Ashton, I think I might be pregnant.’’ Luke blurted out, awkwardly, as he lay flat on his back in their hotel bed. His eyes were glued to the ceiling.

The two had just finished a rushed, particularly passionate lovemaking session that began as soon as the hotel room door shut behind the two.

Ashton laughed aloud at his boyfriend’s statement.

‘’Lucas, love, I know we went a little hard but we used protection. I think we’re good.’’ He chuckled, rolling over to face the younger boy.

‘’No, I mean.. really.’’ Luke said, cheeks hot. ‘’Not from tonight, but..’’

Ashton stared at the younger boy, shocked. Shocked that Luke may be serious, considering they always used protection – and shocked that he chose this moment to break the news.

‘’Are you serious?’’

‘’Yeah, I am – I mean, I haven’t taken a test yet, but I’ve been sick a few times. And all of a sudden the smell of certain things makes me sick. I just feel weird.’’ Luke said, wincing.

‘’Oh, God.’’ Ashton’s heart started pounding. ''You're serious.''

‘’Sorry.’’ Luke mumbled, tears starting to form in his eyes.

‘’Sorry? If you are, we both did it!’’ Ashton said, wiping his hair out of his face and sitting up. ‘’It’s okay – we’ll be okay. We don’t even know for sure yet.’’

Luke nodded weakly, pushing himself up as well. Ashton pulled him in and held him there, thoughts running wild.

They convinced a crew member to pick up a pregnancy test that very night. The memory of what happened next was foggy for both of them. Luke stood in the cramped hotel bathroom with the test stick, Ashton just outside the door, a bundle of nerves.

Positive.

**_June 2015_ **

Luke sat in the doctor's office he had been so quietly ushered in to, secretly - still on the exam table where an ultrasound had been performed on the teen.

''Well, if it helps, we know that our baby wasn't conceived on the tour bus.'' Ashton said, sheepishly, trying to draw a smile out of his lover.

It worked.

''Yeah, guess not.'' Luke replied, lips curling into a smile. He was around 8 weeks along, evidently. He was pregnant before they even played their first show, unbeknownst to him.

The doctor returned with prenatal vitamins and information pertaining to his pregnancy that made Luke's head nearly explode. They had several months’ worth more of shows to play, how was he supposed to do that now?

-

When it was confirmed that Luke was indeed pregnant, Michael and Calum rallied around their bandmates and assured them they'd get through it. Management was swiftly made aware, and scolded the boys, warning them of what it meant to have the lead singer pregnant in the middle of a tour and upcoming album promotion, and the trickiness of Luke's bandmate being the other father. They practically warned the end for 5SOS, while also coming up with a plan to break the news of Luke expecting.

They would ease fans into it. Luke and Ashton would come out with their relationship immediately, and soon thereafter announce the pregnancy. Their PR team was hoping it would lessen the blow to their many female, teenage fans.

Lessening the blow was the very first thing on Luke's mind, when he called his mom and asked that she come visit them during one of their brief breaks in moving from city to city. He wasn't sure if he was now wishing she was there for the ride just as she had been in the past, or if he was relieved that she wasn't constantly around, given his current circumstance and the embarrassment he felt about having to confess his predicament to her.

Ashton was great - no, Ashton was _perfect_ \- through the whole situation. He gave Luke a pep talk before they faced her, reassured him, and ultimately broke the news to Liz.

Luke was gripping his hand, tears pricking at the back of his eyes.

''Luke's pregnant.'' He said, trying to steady his voice.

Liz was silent for several moments. Her eyes darted between the two boys, incredulously. The shock was evident, as she tried to form words - how? Luke was only 18. She wanted to scream at her son, scream at Ashton for getting her boy pregnant. But she didn't. She barely said a word, besides wondering aloud how she would tell his father.  
For the first time since finding out he was pregnant, Luke cried. It was only then that he realized he hadn't broke down yet - he had kept it together up until that moment. But as he fully realized the gravity of the situation it felt like the tears were never going to stop.

  
 _**July, 2015** _

The day 5SOS announced that Luke was pregnant, the boys admittedly felt a bit of relief, though they still held their breath as they waited for a response from the fans.

They didn't have to wait long; it was a mixture of shock and undeniable glee from those that loved Luke and Ashton together. Besides, many fans had already started to speculate - the loose tees only did so much to hide the growing swell of Luke's bump on his slender frame.

Luke swears he could pinpoint the exact moment he began to show. It was as if he went to bed completely unpregnant in appearance and woke up with a rounded belly that he wasn't able to hide, even if he sucked it in. This, of course, sent Ashton into a fit of glee. Luke, still a bit shy on the matter flushed bright pink as Ashton alerted the rest of their bandmates that Luke was showing.

Calum highfived Ashton in response.

''Great job knocking Luke up, mate!'' He teased, and Luke promptly flipped him off.

Michael tilted his head, interestedly.

''Weird.'' He said, laughing. ''You're definately preg.''

''Uh, yeah, no shit.'' Luke rolled his eyes, pulling his shirt down. ''Doctor confirmed that already, yeah?''

''I should totally knock Mikey up.'' Calum puffed himself up, looking over to Michael, playfully. ''How 'bout you let me put a baby in you? Then our kids can be raised together and be best mates like us!''

''Not on my watch, dickhead'' Michael grumbled, but appeared to slightly blush at the thought.

''Whatever.'' Calum shrugged. ''You may change your mind.''

Ashton and Luke were too enamored in each other to even notice their bandmate's banter, but if they had they probably would have been relieved the same old dynamic was going on with the four of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 2, since i got such a lovely response i am going forward with this story :) thanks for the kudos. please leave comments if you like.

**August 2015**

The tour was going on without a hitch. Luke continued to perform, without complications. He wasn’t bouncing around quite as much, but that was to be expected. When they were performing to thousands of adoring fans, it was almost like nothing had really changed.

But one thing had definitely changed.

If regular Luke was cranky in the morning, pregnant Luke was on a whole different level. All of the boys avoided him like the plague in the morning time - well, with the exception of Ashton. Ashton had to put up with him, after all. And he always did so, with the utmost patience and understanding of his pregnant lover. Mood swings were becoming increasingly frequent, sometimes scaring off Michael and Calum. Ashton always swooped in and calmed the hormonal teen, always able to quiet the storm.

And right then, Ashton was sort of wishing for a storm, instead of the silent treatment he was getting.

Just the night before, he'd gotten an earful from Luke - some story concocted in the boy's hormonally-hazy mind that Ashton had flirted with some nameless fan they met at a radio appearance. He brooded the whole night back at the hotel. Ashton knew it was bad when Luke refused post-show cuddles.

As he got ready the next morning, Ashton tried to make small talk with Luke, who seemed content to brush off all advances and stay in his pajamas, laying in the middle of the hotel bed.

''Luke, I didn't.. you know I didn't flirt with that girl.'' He said, clearly exasperated. ''If that's what you're still mad about.''

Luke stared straight at the TV, clearly sulking. The waistband of his now ill-fitting sweatpants was lowered to sit under the swell of his stomach, and his t-shirt was riding up to display his now prominent, round belly.

‘’What else would I be mad about, Ash?'' Luke asked, flippantly.

''I don't know.'' Ashton said, throwing his hands up in frustration. ''Sometimes you just seem mad that I happen to be the other person responsible for.. your current state.''

''Well, this is your fault.'' Luke muttered, not caring that he sounded quite stereotypical of someone expecting and arguing with their lover.

''No, we _both_ are responsible for this.'' Ashton argued. ''But I'd never disrespect you and I wouldn't even want to look at someone else.''

The two went back and forth for several minutes before Ashton left in frustration. It was probably the first time he ever walked away from an argument with Luke, but he saw that his boyfriend was being unreasonable, and needed a breather from it. No big deal, he thought - pregnant people are hormonal, right?

-

When Calum came knocking on the door and was eventually let into the room, he was surprised to find he had just missed Ashton and was greeted by a very emotional Luke.

''You alright, Lukey?'' Calum asked, gingerly.

''No, I'm not fucking alright! Ashton.. walked out on me! He fuckin' left me!'' Luke exclaimed, tears now freely falling.

''Left you?'' Calum asked, greatly confused and looking like a deer in headlights.

''Yes.'' Luke mumbled, wiping at his eyes and cursing his hormones. ''Got mad I called him out for flirting with that girl at the radio station yesterday. He knew I was upset and he just.. left!''

''Hey, hey now.. calm down, alright? I'm sure he just needed a minute, yeah? Besides, he wasn't flirting with her!'' Calum said, reassuringly. ''I promise, he wasn't.''

Luke was looking Calum dead in the eye, searching to see if he was being truthful or covering for his friend.

''Luke, I wouldn't lie to ya.'' Calum said. ''Ash would never, he adores you!''

''Okay.'' Luke sighed, again wiping at his teary eyes.

''But, Cal?''

''Yah?'' Cal smiled.

''I just.. really wanna cry right now.'' Luke said, letting out a small chuckle at himself. ''These shitty hormones.''

''Alright, alright.'' Cal chuckled, pulling the pregnant boy gently down onto the bed, scooting up by the pillow.

''Cuddle?''

''Definitely.'' Luke smiled, settling into a tight embrace.

Calum looked down at Luke's stomach, pressed against his own.

''Lookit how huge you're getting, damn Luke.'' Calum teased, playfully.

''Shut up.'' Luke retorted, nuzzling his head in Calum's neck.

''Ah.. just don't tell Ash we did this, yeah? He'll kill me.'' Calum chuckled.

''Wont.'' Luke mumbled lazily into Calum's shoulder.

Pregnancy had only succeeded in making Luke even more demanding of cuddles from his bandmates, which usually warranted a watchful eye from Ashton. He'd never cared before and knew it was nothing he should mind; everyone knew Luke and Ashton had become exclusive long ago, and Michael and Calum had moved to much more than ‘’friends with benefits’’ in recent days, even if they hadn’t yet admitted it. They all doted on Luke - it had always been that way. Still, once Luke got pregnant Ashton found himself just a bit bothered by it, silly as it may be.

''Kinda missed our daily cuddles.'' Luke confessed, sheepishly.

''Me, too.'' The older boy chuckled a bit.

''You and Michael act different lately.'' Luke said. ‘’Since.. this.’’

Calum mulled some thoughts over in his head, reckoning that this probably wasn't the best time to tell Luke how insufferable he had been.

When he didn't respond immediately, Luke lifted his head a bit, worried.

''Calum, d'you still love me?''

''Of course I do! Jesus.'' Calum laughed at the ridiculousness of his statement.

''You're just.. emotional lately.'' He shrugged a bit. ''You're a bit moody, no offense. Plus, it's kinda weird, havin' my best mate pregnant by my other best mate, y'know?''

''Is this why you don't cuddle me anymore?'' Luke asked, suspiciously.

''Well.. Ashton gets mad!'' Calum said, defensively.

''No he doesn't.'' Luke huffed.

''Trust me, he does.'' Calum shifted a bit, looking up at the ceiling. ''Besides, it's kinda strange with..''

Calum was motioning towards Luke's abdomen with his hands.

''There's a baby in there.'' '

'Uh, yeah.'' Luke rolled his eyes.

''So?''

''I don't know!'' Calum said, exasperatedly.

A silence fell, momentarily. Luke scoffed and grabbed Calum's hand and stuck it under his shirt, flat onto his belly. He expected Calum to pull his hand away and fiend being weirded out, but instead he left it there and rubbed gently.

Luke looked over at his blushing bandmate, who, much to his surprise, placed a quick kiss to the side of Luke's head.

''I'm really proud of ya, Lukey.'' He said, quietly. ''You and Ashton, you'll be great, yeah? Now go call him, and tell him to get his ass back here and forgive you for being such a hormonal wreck.''

He decided to take Calum's advice.

Luke called his boyfriend up and conceded that Ashton had not been flirting with the girl as he had first thought, and all was forgotten when he came back to the hotel room with some of Luke's preferred flavor of ice cream.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a short little chapter since i won't have any time to write the rest of this week :) please leave comments and let me know what you think so far!

They had just walked off the stage for the night after another adrenaline pumping show, and Luke was especially buzzing as they hopped into the tour bus.

‘’This is the craziest thing.’’ Luke exclaimed, sitting in the lounge area beside Ashton. ‘’I.. I think the baby was kicking tonight. I swear I felt her move..’’

Luke had thought _maybe_ he felt the baby move a few times before, but it was always too faint to tell. This time, though, he knew for certain.

‘’What?!’’ Ashton smiled widely. Although they hadn’t found out their baby’s gender, Luke always referred to their baby as ‘’she’’, and now Ashton had started to as well. ‘’When?’’

‘’During Don’t Stop.’’ He said, giddily. ‘’I wanna make her move again..’’

Ashton leaned down and put both hands on either side of Luke’s belly, and kept them there.

‘’Come on, little one.’’ He said, face close to his lover’s midsection. ‘’I’m a bit mad I missed you moving about for the first time!’’

Luke pouted when he felt no movement.

‘’C’mon now, don’t be shy.’’ Ashton splayed his large hands over Luke’s tummy and rubbed. ‘’Wake up.’’

A couple moments passed, before Ashton felt the tiniest flutter beneath his fingers.

‘’Oh my God!’’ Luke said, loudly, surprising himself.

‘’She moved!’’ Ashton yelped, smiling widely. ‘’Luke, she moved for me!’’

Luke had started to tear up, and Ashton pulled him into an embrace.

-

The next morning they told the rest of the boys, who both demanded to feel the baby kick – demanded Luke make the baby move.

‘’It doesn’t work like that.’’ Luke laughed, leaning back and holding his tummy. ‘’She’s probably asleep.’’

‘’Well, wake her up then!’’ Michael said, flatly. ‘’Her favorite uncle wants to feel her move.’’

‘’Favorite uncle?!’’ Calum asked, nearly spitting out his Cheerios.

‘’Yeah, I’ll be her favorite.’’ Michael gloated. ‘’I’m sure of it.’’

Calum rolled his eyes emphatically.

‘’Yeah, yeah – sure.’’ He jeered.

‘’Hey, you can both be her favorite uncles.’’ Ashton reasoned. ‘’No need to fight, boys.’’

‘’Ah, think she’s starting.’’ Luke said, grinning. ‘’C’mere.’’

Both of the boys eagerly placed their hands on Luke’s belly, play jostling for position.

‘’See!’’ Luke exclaimed. ‘’Feel it?’’

‘’Fucking weird, man.’’ Michael laughed. ‘’There’s a little.. creature moving inside of you, Luke.’’

‘’I can actually feel it!’’ Calum said, eyes widened.

Luke rolled his eyes and looked over to a very proud Ashton.

-

Later that evening the boys were relaxing on a day off before their next show. Luke and Ashton had headed out to see the city they were currently in, while Calum and Michael stayed in their hotel room lounging.

Calum tweeted a photo of their hands on Luke’s tummy that morning, for the occasion.

_Felt the baby kick inside of Luke for the first time today.. soo weird but cool! :)_ _Happy for my best mates @Luke5SOS @Ashton5SOS gonna be the coolest dads EVER_

Michael was lying in bed, playing some game on his phone, when Calum plopped down beside him and wrapped both arms around the boy.

‘’What the fuck,’’ Michael laughed. ‘’do you want?’’

‘’Been too long.’’ Calum pouted. ‘’C’mon.’’

‘’What, since I let your dick near me? It’s been like 2 days, calm down.’’ Michael laughed.

‘’That’s a long time.’’ Calum asserted. ‘’2 days! Let’s mess around, babe.’’

‘’Hmph - don’t know if I trust you anymore.’’ Michael said, suspiciously. ‘’The way you reacted to feeling Luke’s baby move today made me think the condom might ‘’accidentally’’ break if I let you fuck me.’’

‘’Shut up.’’ Calum said, cheeks reddening. ‘’We’re too young, anyhow.’’

‘’So if we weren’t..?’’ Michael wiggled his eyebrows and used his hands to gesture towards his stomach, simulating a pregnant belly. He quite enjoyed getting a rise out of his best friend and lover.

‘’Nah, you’re enough of a handful without it.’’ Calum retorted, letting Michael go from his arms.

‘’You’d love it if I let you put a baby in me, but whatever.’’ Michael shrugged. ‘’Pretty crazy for Ash and Luke, yeah? Parents at their age.’’

‘’Yeah, can’t imagine.’’ Calum said, absently as he leaned back on the bed. ‘’They don’t seem too scared, though.’’

‘’I’d be fucking terrified.’’ Michael said, honestly.

A silence fell as they both seemed to go deep in thought about their friends’ circumstance.

‘’So,’’ Calum asked, scooting off the edge of the bed. ‘’How about pizza first, then mess around?’’

‘’Fine! Fuck. Seducing me with pizza – you’re such an extravagant lover, babe.’’

Calum just grinned, triumphantly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally, an update :) hope you guys enjoy. again, please leave comments and let me know what you're thinking!

‘’I’m fucking terrified.’’ Luke said, quietly.

He and Ashton were out to eat, and the older boy could tell Luke was deep in thought. He was barely touching his food, moving it around on his plate. He wasn’t in the happiest of moods, barely breaking a smile for the fans that stopped them for photos and shared well wishes.

‘’That’s normal, yeah? Gonna be parents in a few months.’’ Ashton said flatly, trying to avoid a meltdown.

‘’I’m barely 19.’’ Luke muttered. ‘’I barely know how to hold a baby, Ash. I feel like I should be doing something right now to.. I dunno, prepare for this?’’

‘’We’ll have a few months to get ready after the tour.’’ Ashton reassured him. ‘’Right now it’s just kinda hard, y’know? It’ll get better babe – promise.’’

Luke smiled weakly.

‘’Well.. I’m glad I made a baby with you and not someone else.’’ Luke said, playfully.

‘’Hey, I’m glad too!’’ Ashton chuckled. ‘’We make quite a good team, don’t we? Our baby will be fuckin’ brilliant and musically gifted!’’

-

As the final few weeks of the tour trudged on, Luke became more and more tired from the busy schedule. He leaned on his bandmates, who all noticed his change in demeanor. He was still himself, just more quiet and apt to stay to himself. And, of course, with Ashton, who was reveling in the fact that their baby was more active by the day. His hands seemed to seldom leave the younger boy’s rounded tummy, waiting to feel a kick or some movement.

As a matter of fact, all of the boys’ hands seemed to linger around Luke’s midsection. Truth be told, they were all feeling a bit protective over Luke.

Ashton and Calum would smile to themselves when they saw a situation where Michael would have usually bullied Luke in his playful, brotherly way, but he didn’t. He’d let up on the teasing – just a bit.

**Early September, 2015.**

‘’Less than 10 shows to go.’’ Calum said, absently, before a smile appeared on his lips. ‘’Think ya can make it, Lukey?’’

Luke chuckled, and looked over at Ashton. They were all together, piled up on the tour bus as they moved to another destination.

‘’Yeah, think I can.’’ He chuckled, rubbing over the swell of his growing belly. He was curled up beside Ashton, about to fall asleep on him.

‘’Honestly, I can’t wait to go home.’’ Luke yawned. ‘’Gonna sleep for the next few months.’’

‘’Better sleep while you can.’’ Michael noted, putting a handful of chips into his mouth. ‘’Once the baby is here you’ll never sleep again!’’

Ashton winced and threw a pillow at him.  


‘’Shut up, Mikey.’’ He rolled his eyes.

‘’S’true.’’ He mumbled through a mouthful. ‘’Never again.’’

‘’I’m sure you’ll be fine!’’ Calum said, reassuringly. ‘’Our parents survived somehow.’’

Ashton ran his hand reassuringly up and down Luke’s arm, staring absently at nothing in particular. He was thinking about how real life was about to resume once the tour was over. He and Luke would go back to the apartment they bought late last year (thankfully, close to their parents), and how they were going to have to start preparing for life with a baby. There would be car seats and cribs and God knows what else..

‘’If I can survive 9 months of being pregnant—‘’

‘’Pregnancy is more than 9 months, actually!’’ Michael interjected.

‘’Oh, someone’s been on Google!’’ Calum made a faux ‘’impressed’’ face at the boy.

‘’Whatever,’’ Luke rolled his eyes. ‘’If I can make it through this, I can make it through anything. _Everything_ aches right now, you guys have no idea.’’

‘’My back, my feet are so fucking sore all the time! My hips ache and I swear they’re getting wider!’’

All of the boys laughed, even Ashton, sheepishly.

‘’It’s not funny.’’ Luke scoffed, though he too was smiling. ‘’It sucks.’’

‘’It’ll all be worth it.’’ Ashton said, placing a kiss on the side of Luke’s head. ‘’Y’know you’re my fuckin’ hero for going through this, right babe?’’

‘’How sweet!’’ Michael loudly exclaimed, half-sarcastic, before Luke could even respond.

The four all shared a laugh together, feeling as bonded as a group as ever.

-

The boys had got settled into their hotel rooms, and Luke collapsed into bed that early afternoon, exhausted. He’d been feeling a little off – he had a feeling he had overdone it. His back was hurting quite a bit, and he’d noticed a few twinges in his stomach – a slightly uncomfortable, crampy feeling, but nothing his doctor hadn’t warned him would happen from time-to-time.

Ashton had headed out to get something to eat, and would be returning soon. He dozed off before he returned.

Luke rolled over, with a groan. He looked at the clock; Ashton had been gone over a half hour. He grabbed his phone off the nightstand and sent him a text.

_where are you?? Bring me back something_

He set his phone aside and absently rubbed over his stomach. After a moment, he felt another pain, and was beginning to get worried. When Ashton didn’t reply to his text, he contemplated calling Ashton, but decided against it.

He would be back soon, and he didn’t want to freak him out over the phone. Instead he dialed Calum, who picked up right away.

‘’Cal? Are you with Ashton?’’ He asked, hurriedly.

‘’Nah, I’m in my room with Mike – what’s up?’’

‘’He’s not replying to my texts.’’ Luke said, flatly. ‘’I don’t feel good.’’

‘’What’s wrong?’’ Calum asked, worried.

‘’My stomach feels crampy.’’ Luke said, quietly. ‘’I know – I know I’m probably over reacting—‘’

‘’I’m coming.’’

-

When Calum arrived, Luke was sitting on the bed with his blankets around him.

‘’Alright, mate?’’ Calum asked, gently.

‘’Dunno.’’ Luke mumbled. ‘’The doctor said it was normal, but it’s been happening for a couple hours. I’m scared to even Google it.. what if--’’

‘’Maybe you should go to the hospital.’’ Calum offered cutting him off – truthfully, he had no idea what was normal and what was potentially an overreaction from Luke, but he didn’t want to take any chances. ‘’Or call your mom – she’d know.’’

‘’Really don’t wanna do that.’’ Luke grimaced. She had prodded over and over to go on the tour with them, to sort of watch over her son, and he’d insisted no, he was fine on his own.

‘’I don’t wanna scare her.’’

‘’I’m sure she wouldn’t mind.’’ Calum said.

Just then, Ashton walked in.

‘’Sorry, missed your texts babe.’’ Ashton said, sort of guilty. ‘’I did get you something, though.’’

‘’S’ok – thanks.’’ Luke mumbled.

‘’Your boy isn’t feeling too well.’’ Calum said, looking over to Luke.

Luke sort of gave him a disapproving look – he knew how Ashton would react.

‘’What’s wrong?’’ Ashton asked, eyes widening.

‘’Don’t freak out.’’ Luke replied. ‘’I dunno, I’m cramping a bit. Doctor said it was normal – I just overreacted.’’

‘’Should you go to the hospital?’’ Ashton asked, and the other two boys could practically hear his blood pressure raising. ‘’Is the baby okay – are _you_ okay?’’

‘’I just felt her kick a bit ago – I’m sure it’s nothing.’’ Luke said, sighing. ‘’I’m going to eat now, okay? I’ll keep you updated.’’

Ashton was just staring, obviously now unsettled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope everyone who celebrates thanksgiving enjoyed a nice holiday :D chapter 5! please leave feedback :) hope you like it. chapter 6 is already in the works so there won't be a long break in between updates.

Luke’s pains seemed to wane as the night went on, and he went to sleep beside Ashton that night pretty peacefully, all things considered.

But sometime long before his alarm was even set to go off, Luke woke up.

‘’Ashton, Ash.’’ He shook his arm, waking the older boy.

‘’What?’’ Ashton asked, hurriedly and startled. ‘’Are you okay?’’

‘’I think something’s wrong.’’ Luke said, breathlessly. ‘’I.. I don’t know what, but the cramping is back and it feels worse.’’

Ashton hopped out of bed immediately, and in a frantic haze called their tour manager who got up and drove them to the nearest hospital.

Ashton was a ball of nerves, barely able to hold it together for Luke, who had only made his boyfriend’s reaction worse when he started to tear up, scared. Ashton held his hand on the short drive.

‘’Babe, everything is fine.’’ Ashton said, jittery. ‘’You’re gonna be fine, yeah? You and the baby..’’

Luke nodded, nervously, unable to hide his growing concern that something was wrong.

-

When they arrived, Luke was ushered to a room quickly, where they did an ultrasound.

The baby was fine – all vital signs were strong, healthy. However, he advised them that Luke had been having weak contractions, brought on by over-exerting himself physically.

Doctor’s recommendation was to postpone their remaining 7 tour dates, to not put Luke or the baby at risk.

When the group reconvened at the hotel, there was hardly even a discussion from the boys – anything for Luke and the baby.

‘’Don’t you dare let yourself feel guilty over this, either.’’ Ashton said, firmly, as he noticed Luke's tired face.

‘’Yeah, the fans’ll understand.’’ Calum said. They were all huddled around Luke on the bed, protective as usual.

‘’We’ll explain it.’’ Michael said, surprisingly gentle in his tone. ‘’It’ll be fine.’’

-

And everything was fine. Fans whose concerts were postponed or cancelled were disappointed, no doubt – but Luke and his baby’s health were priority. He received tons of well-wishes and support, not to mention baby gifts from fans around the world. It was very encouraging during a stressful, confusing time.

And it only continued when the boys returned home. Family hovered over the young couple, showering them with advice and support, most of which was appreciated by Luke and Ashton.

For the next several weeks, time seemed to slow down. Luke was able to enjoy the luxury of sitting back at home, with Ashton doting on him all the while.

**November, 2015**

‘’This is so much harder than it looked.’’ Ashton mumbled under his breath, in frustration. He had been struggling to put together the crib for good while, and was about at wit’s end.

Luke peered in from the doorway of the room that was now the almost-ready nursery, grin on his cheek.

‘’Would you like a bit of help?’’ Luke asked, suppressing a smile.

Ashton looked up, surprised anyone had heard his remark. He said nothing, but quickly felt his anger leaving him as he gazed at the sight before him. All that shit about pregnant people glowing? Ashton had decided it must be true, as he watched Luke nearing the end of his pregnancy.

The younger boy’s hands rested comfortably under his belly, which Ashton reckoned seemed to be growing heavier every day. Luke had thrown in the towel with skinny jeans – the day he discovered jean leggings, it was all over. Well, that and sweatpants.

‘’I’ll figure it out.’’ Ashton finally muttered, smiling to himself.

‘’Okay.’’ Luke said, tilting his head. ‘’Instructions?’’

Ashton threw them up to Luke, who was staring at them like they were in a foreign language.

‘’Does this make sense to you?’’ Ashton asked, exasperated. ‘’Do you want to help?’’

‘’Yeah, no.’’ Luke shook his head with a chuckle, splaying his hands on both sides his rounded belly, to display its size. ‘’I’d get down there and help, but if I did.. I don’t think I’d get back up.’’

‘’Fair enough.’’ Ashton laughed, hopping up. ‘’But I’m taking a break.’’

He wrapped both arms around Luke’s waist, pressing a kiss to his lips.

‘’You realize how crazy this is?’’ Ashton asked, almost disbelievingly. ‘’I’m putting together a crib. We’re going to have a baby soon.’’

‘’I know.’’ Luke said, nervously. ‘’Kinda scary, yeah?’’

‘’We’ll be okay.’’ Ashton said, rubbing Luke’s back. ‘’I’m gonna take good care of you both.’’

A grin replaced the nervous look on the younger boy’s face, and he nodded.

‘’I know.’’ Luke affirmed. ‘’I know you will. I just.. I never thought about being a parent this young. In the middle of all this, with the band. I wish we could’ve waited for a better time.’’

Ashton nodded, slowly.

‘’I know, but our parents.. they’re here, they’ll always be here for us.’’ Ashton reminded him. ‘’If we don’t know what to do, we’ll call them, yeah? We’ll figure it out, and be the best parents we can.’’

Luke rested his face on Ashton’s shoulder for a moment, then pulled away to face the boy.

‘’Thanks.’’ He murmured.

‘’For what?’’

‘’For loving me, y’know.’’ Luke said, cheeks flushing a bit. ‘’For making me feel like this isn’t so scary, that it’s gonna be alright. You’ve been so much better at this than me.’’

‘’Hey, what kind of a man would I be if I didn’t?’’ Ashton smiled. ‘’I’ve got the best boyfriend in the world, and he’s having my baby!’’

Luke grinned and playfully pushed him away, before intertwining their hands.

‘’Y’know I’m gonna marry you one day, right?’’ Ashton asked, pulling the boy back toward him.

‘’Are you?’’ Luke asked, grinning.

‘’Yeah, I am.’’ Ashton said, confidently.

-

An hour later Ashton returned to the nursery to snap a picture of his failed crib assembly. He texted the photo to Calum and Michael, and soon got a response from the latter.

_Hahahaha parenthood struggles. can i come over or are u two still busy going at it like rabbits??_

Ashton rolled his eyes at his phone before confirming that yes, Michael could come over.

The last month or so saw the four of them hanging out together less frequently, as Luke and Ashton had gone a bit mad trying to prepare. They only had a couple of months to go, and were really focused on prepping for the arrival of their baby.

Still, they all talked daily – talked about their music, what was going to happen over the next year. They were still laying down plans to go forward with new music and whatnot.

Luke’s mind, especially, was elsewhere, but he still gave his input.

-

Michael arrived and was keen to try and help Ashton out with the crib, which ended in Ashton kicking him out of the nursery and carrying on by himself.

Michael was only happy to be freed from Ashton’s newfound bossiness, and plopped himself down on the couch adjacent to Luke, who was looking tired and nearly melting into his seat.

‘’You sure are tired for someone who has been doing nothing.’’ Michael said, teasingly.

‘’Shut up.’’ Luke narrowed his eyes, lips curling into a smile. ‘’I’m making a baby human, asshole.’’

‘’Ah, yes, sorry.’’ Michael chuckled. ‘’I couldn’t tell.’’

‘’Calling me fat?’’ Luke retorted, with mock anger.

‘’Well, you’re not skinny anymore, Hemmings.’’ Michael said, playfully.

‘’Whatever.’’ Luke flipped him off, before changing the subject. ‘’What’s up with you and Cal?’’

Luke had noticed the two had become a bit distant as of late, and when Calum posted a photo of him and a mystery girl to his private Facebook account, Luke was puzzled.

‘’Nothing’s up.’’ Michael shrugged.

‘’What’s that mean?’’ Luke raised an eyebrow, scooting up in his chair. ‘’You guys aren’t.. y’know?’’

‘’What?’’ Michael asked. ‘’We’re not together.’’

‘’But you were.’’ Luke said, not appreciating his bandmate playing coy. ‘’You guys were together.’’

‘’Kind of – not really.’’ Michael corrected himself. ‘’I think there’s some girl he’s chasing, or something dumb.’’

‘’And you let him? Dude-- are you okay with this?’’ Luke asked, voice tinged with worry.

‘’I’m not sure yet.’’ Michael said, flatly. ‘’He’s kind of fallen off the face of the earth with me. Not gonna chase him.’’

‘’Shit, really?’’ Luke was more than a bit surprised. Not only were they lovers, but best friends even pre-dating 5SOS.

‘’Yeah.’’ Michael shrugged once more. ‘’I’ll get to the bottom of it. But I'm not going to, y'know.. make things weird. Things are weird enough in this band right now.’’

Luke nodded, unable to disagree.

-

It was just barely a week later that Luke received a somewhat ominous text from Michael.

_How did u know u were pregnant?_

Luke didn’t even text him back – he picked up the phone and called him, immediately.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promised a speedy update, so here it is! ;) as always, comments and feedback are very appreciated.

‘’Dude, I’m not trying to scare you – _I’m_ scared.’’ Michael squeaked, panic evident in his voice.

‘’Why do you think you’re pregnant?!’’ Luke asked quickly, in a hushed tone.

‘’I just threw up two days in a row!’’

‘’So? You might have a stomach flu.’’ Luke reasoned, trying not to think of the other possibility.

‘’Yeah, but,’’ Michael paused. ‘’Luke, if you ever tell anyone this I will kill you. I swear I will fuckin’ kill you..’’

A silence fell, with Luke listening intently.

‘’My nipples fucking hurt! Why the fuck do they hurt if I’m not pregnant?!’’

Luke immediately burst out laughing, then stopped when he realized that, no, this was bad.

‘’Say something, Hemmings! I Googled this shit and everything!’’ Michael practically yelled into the phone. ‘’Yahoo answers said this shit happens when you’re pregnant.’’

‘’Oh my God.’’ Luke croaked. ‘’Yeah, you.. you might wanna take a test. Did you talk to Calum?’’

‘’No.’’ Michael replied, flatly.

‘’Well, it would be Cal’s, right?’’ Luke asked, a bit hesitant.

‘’Of course.. Jesus.’’ Michael said, almost sounding offended. ‘’I don’t let just anyone ram it in me, y’know.’’

‘’Shut up.’’ Luke laughed. ‘’Sorry.’’

‘’You and I both.’’ Michael scoffed.

-

If you would have told Luke a few years ago when the two couldn’t stand each other that one day, Luke would be standing in his bathroom with Michael, his own self just 19 and heavily pregnant, staring at a home pregnancy test that Michael had just peed on, he wouldn’t – _couldn’t_ have believed it.

But there they were, with Michael pacing nervously as he awaited a result.

‘’Why the hell does this take so long?’’ Michael asked, angrily.

‘’Calm down.’’ Luke said, quietly. ‘’Just a minute.’’

‘’I can’t be pregnant.’’ Michael said, in denial.

‘’Did you guys ever.. y’know, without a condom?’’ Luke asked, gently.

‘’A couple times.’’ Michael admitted, wincing with regret. They both knew better. ‘’When we were drunk.’’

‘’Recently?’’

‘’Not for a few months.’’ Michael said, closing his eyes shut tightly. ‘’Not for a while – shit, could I really have been pregnant and not known for that long?’’

‘’Sometimes you don’t know for a while.’’ Luke shrugged. ‘’You’re not showing.’’

Suddenly self-conscious of it, Michael turned to the mirror and pulled his shirt up.

‘’Dude, I _am_ kinda bloated.’’ He said, running his hand down his stomach. ‘’I look preg.’’

‘’No, Mike, stop it – you look like this after you just ate.’’ Luke deadpanned.

‘’Shut up! This could be my baby.’’ Michael said, offended. ‘’Or pizza. Who the fuck knows right now.’’

Luke burst out laughing at his comment and the timing of it, before he turned back to the test. Michael immediately looked down at it too.

‘’What does two lines mean?’’ Michael screeched. ‘’Fuck!’’

-

3 tests later Michael was freaking out, pacing the living room.

Ashton had walked in from a lunch date with his mom, and caught it all unfolding.

‘’I’m going to fucking kill Calum.’’ Michael said, angrily. ‘’Luke, get him on the phone – no, get him here in person, right now!’’

Luke looked like a deer in headlights, eyes darting between Michael and Ashton.

‘’The hell is going on here?’’ Ashton asked, bewildered.

‘’Calum fucking knocked me up.’’ Michael replied, matter-of-factly. ‘’Fucking shit friend.. boyfriend.. whatever the hell.’’

‘’Okay, calm down.’’ Ashton said. ‘’Are you sure?’’

‘’Yes.’’ Luke replied, before Michael could.

‘’I took a test.’’ Michael said. ‘’Several.’’

‘’Oh God.’’ Ashton mumbled. ‘’What is with this band?’’

Michael sat down on the couch, staring at the carpet.

‘’We haven’t even really talked in almost 2 weeks.’’ Michael admitted, solemnly. ‘’I argued with him the other day about brushing me off for some girl. I don’t know what the fuck happened. We were fine, and then all of a sudden.. I don’t know. Now this.’’

Michael looked like he was about to start crying, putting his head in his hands. Luke quickly sat down beside him, trying to remedy the situation.

‘’I’ll talk to Calum, yeah? I’ll get him down here and you can tell him and sort it out.’’ Luke put his arm around Michael, wanting to comfort him. 

Ashton sat down on the other side of the couch, unsure of what to say.

‘’C’mon, it’ll be okay.’’ Luke said, biting his lip. He was starting to tear up himself, emotions already on edge.

‘’I just can’t believe this.’’ Michael muttered, starting to cry.

‘’Dude, don’t cry. I’m gonna start crying.’’ Luke said, pulling away. ‘’I’m hormonal and if you fucking cry I’m going to, too.’’

‘’Shut up, Luke.’’ Michael began to chuckle through his tears, looking over to the blonde.

Ashton started to laugh as well, staring at the two of them.

Several moments passed and silence grew, everyone deep in their own thoughts.

Finally, Michael lifted his head and spoke.

‘’Don’t call Calum or anything – I’m gonna talk to him in person.’’ Michael said, with an exasperated sigh.

The two other boys nodded.

-

Michael laid in his bed, staring at the ceiling. His hand was under his shirt, flat on his stomach.

He kept wondering how on earth this could be real. If they had really conceived during the last time they went without protection, Michael figured he had to be around 3 months along already. He and Calum hadn’t fooled around in over a month..

The thoughts were dizzying.

He was going to be a dad. That meant he was going to face all the shit that seemed overwhelming and terrifying to him that he watched Luke and Ashton go through. But right now, he didn’t have the luxury of a stable, supportive relationship like his friends had. Calum wasn’t like Ashton in this situation, and that was possibly the scariest prospect of all.

Michael grabbed his phone from beside him and took a deep breath.

**Michael:** u busy?

**Calum:** nah, what’s up

**Michael:** need to talk to you about something important. Can u come over? Soon

10 minutes, 15 minutes, and eventually 20 minutes passed with no response.

‘’Fuckin’ jerk.’’ Michael cursed, under his breath. ‘’Ignore _this_.’’

Michael grabbed one of the positive pregnancy tests he had saved, in case he needed proof. He snapped a photo of it, and hastily sent it to Calum.

Almost immediately, his phone buzzed.

_What the hell is that????_

Michael threw his phone on the desk and laid back down in bed. He decided he was going to let Calum come to him if he wanted further explanation.

He didn’t have to wait long for Calum to appear at his door, looking both horrified and confused.

‘’What’s going on?’’ Calum asked. ‘’Are you..?’’

‘’Am I what? Carrying your fucking baby?’’ Michael replied, harshly. ‘’Yeah, I am.’’

Calum stood in front of him like the information was not computing.  


‘’Are you sure?’’

‘’I took 4 tests, I’m pretty damn sure.’’ Michael said, flatly.

‘’Oh my God.’’ Calum muttered, rubbing his face. ‘’I need to sit down.’’

‘’You need to sit down?! Imagine how I feel!’’ Michael shrieked, angrily. ‘’I’m the one who’s pregnant, dickhead.’’

Calum paused, and looked up at Michael.

‘’I’m sorry, I’m sorry.’’ He muttered. ‘’Come here.’’

Michael sat down beside Calum, reluctantly. Calum looked over to Michael, who was looking even more frazzled than him.

‘’Hey.’’ Calum said, quietly. ‘’Are you alright?’’

‘’No, I’m not fucking alright.’’ He replied, flippantly. ‘’You’ve given me no explanation for why you’ve dropped off the face of the earth. I know we never.. you know, cared about a title or claiming to be exclusive, but you know we were. Since when were we just fuckbuddies?’’

Michael took a deep breath and pulled back, looking directly at the other boy.

‘’Did you really decide you’d rather chase pussy? The fuck is the deal here?’’

‘’I can explain..’’ Calum offered, pinching his nose in frustration.

‘’You better explain, like hell.’’ Michael said, voice practically trembling with anger. ‘’I think I need an explanation since I’m sitting here with your Goddamn baby in my belly.’’

Calum was starting to look downright frightened by the boy’s reaction, and took a deep breath.

‘’Mikey, listen, you know how I feel about you. For fuck’s sake, you’ve been my best friend for all these years, we’re in this band together, you know that we were never just about the sex.’’

‘’I.. I think I just got scared, y’know? Because I cared so much, and I don’t.. I didn’t know if it was the best thing for us to be a couple, this young, in a band together trying to take over the damn world. Shit has gotten so complicated lately..’’

‘’You’re telling me?’’ Michael chuckled, bitterly. ‘’Kinda late for it now.’’

‘’I know.’’ Calum grimaced. ‘’I’m sorry. I went about this all terribly.’’

‘’Are you seeing that girl?’’ Michael asked, quickly.

‘’No, I’m not seeing anyone.’’ Calum said, almost defensively. ‘’Except you, now.’’

‘’The hell does that mean? Who said I want you back?’’ Michael asked, hotly.

‘’What about the baby?’’ Calum asked, his eyebrows scrunched together as the words left his lips.

‘’I’m not going to date you because you feel obligated since you knocked me up.’’ Michael said, honestly.

‘’It’s not that.’’ Calum said, exasperated. ‘’I don’t want you to go through this alone, yeah? That’s for sure. But don’t let the last couple of weeks fucking define our relationship! I admit I screwed up, but you know me better than that. You know how I feel about you better than that.’’

Michael softened a bit, nodding with a sigh. He leaned back in his seat, and closed his eyes.

‘’I just need a while to come to terms with this. I need to get a fucking doctor’s appointment and find out how this shit works.’’ He said, tiredly. ‘’Our manager’s gonna fuckin’ ream our ass. As if we didn’t learn from Luke..’’

‘’Oh, God.’’ Calum squirmed. ‘’Yeah, yeah..’’

‘’Nothing I can do now.’’ Michael shrugged. ‘’I’m keeping it.’’

‘’Of course you are.’’ Calum’s eyes widened. ‘’It’s our baby, yeah?’’

‘’Yeah.’’ Michael said, voice softening.

They both paused, exhaling.

‘’Mikey, I don’t wanna lose you.’’ Calum said, earnestly. ‘’Care about you more than I could say. I’m scared – shit, I’m terrified right now, but I promise, I’m gonna do the best I can. Do you trust me?’’

Michael looked down, lips pursed, then looked back to Calum.

‘’Yeah, guess so.’’ He shrugged, but leaned into the other boy. ‘’But you’re mine now. We’re not gonna, y’know.. dance around this shit anymore. If you want me, then we’re gonna be official. No "best friends who fuck" type business.’’

‘’Alright, deal.’’ Calum lips curled into a smile. ‘’Same for you.’’

Silence fell, both of them staring into space, seeming to take in the seriousness of the situation.

‘’Cal?’’

‘’Yeah?’’ He scooted back in his seat, closer to Michael.

‘’I’m fucking starving. Your parasite child demands food.’’

Calum stared in horror, before breaking out in laughter.

‘’Pizza?’’

‘’Yeah, pizza, right now.’’


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short little chapter :D feedback is appreciated as always.

Michael quickly scheduled a doctor’s appointment and found out he was in fact 3 months pregnant at the time he took his initial home test, and immediately started freaking out about the fact that he had just dyed his hair, and of course, that the chemicals were going to have a negative effect on his unborn baby.

He was quickly reassured that all was fine, but was adamant that he was not going to change his hair for the duration of his pregnancy.

The following couple of weeks were a whirlwind of meetings with management, doctor’s appointments, and general bonding between band members.

And of course, breaking the news to Calum and Michael’s respective families was quite a stressful ordeal – they were, unsurprisingly, met with shocked, disbelieving faces from their parents. They were stunned that the pair hadn’t learned from Luke and Ashton’s current predicament, but would come to make peace with the circumstance in time, and that they would soon be grandparents.

**December, 2015**

Michael had managed to keep his pregnancy from the media and the fans, since they were primarily at home and not making any appearances. Luke was hugely pregnant, due early in the New Year, and they were keeping fairly quiet for the time being.

Calum and Michael had met with their team to discuss how to announce the pregnancy to their fans, with fingers crossed for another (mostly) positive reaction. A canned press release wouldn’t do – they wanted something more personal to the people who supported them.

Michael decided a tweet out to his followers would do the trick.

He attached a photo of his now rounded belly, with a Christmas bow on it.

 **@Michael5SOS** The only christmas gift I’m giving @Calum5SOS this year which is coincidentally also from @Calum5SOS #circleoflife #amazing #heyimpregnanttoo

-

The four band members met up at Luke and Ashton’s apartment for a pre-Christmas celebration, and also to share time together as a group before Luke and Ashton’s baby arrived.

‘’This is really fuckin’ unfair – only Cal and Ashton get to drink.’’ Michael complained, narrowing his eyes at his boyfriend, who was walking in from the kitchen, beer in hand.

He just shrugged in response, looking guilty.

‘’I’m not touching it.’’ Ashton laughed, putting his hands up. ‘’Innocent.’’

Just then, the enormously pregnant Luke waddled back into the living room with a slice of pizza in hand.

‘’Fucking hell, Luke, you look so uncomfortable.’’ Michael deadpanned, garnering a warning look from Calum. ‘’Jesus.’’

‘’Like looking into your future, huh?’’ Luke sneered, sitting down awkwardly with his giant belly.

‘’Yeah, I’m already way fatter than you were at this point.’’ Michael said, miserably, as he looked down at his expanding waist. ‘’Calum’s just gonna have to just roll me around for Christ’s sake.’’

Calum laughed boisterously, then quickly quieted himself as Michael stared him down.

‘’You’re beautiful, babe.’’ Calum offered, sweetly.

‘’That’s right.’’ Ashton applauded his bandmate’s effort in saving face, while pulling Luke closer to him and rubbing his belly. ‘’I, for one, am gonna miss this.’’

‘’Not me.’’ Luke exhaled. ‘’I wanna see my feet again, wanna wear my skinny jeans, want this heartburn gone.. really want to be able to play my guitar comfortably again.’’

‘’Soon.’’ Ashton reminded him, smiling.

‘’Yeah, can’t believe you’re about to pop, Lukey. Crazy.’’ Calum said, feeling shocked by how fast time had passed.

Luke let out a yawn, stretching his arms outward.

‘’Hate to be a party pooper, but I’m beat.’’ Luke admitted, rubbing his boyfriend’s leg. ‘’Ash, help me up. I’m going to bed.’’

Ashton happily obliged, helping his pregnant lover up to his feet.

‘’I think Luke has a good idea.’’ Michael said, tiredly. ‘’Cal?’’

‘’Pregnant people, jeez.’’ He laughed. ‘’Alright – we’re gonna go, lads.’’

The four exchanged hugs, and parted ways. On their way out, Michael stepped off the last stair and looked over to Calum, expectantly.

‘’Carry me to the car.’’ He whined.

‘’What?’’ Calum asked, disbelievingly.

‘’I’m fuckin’ tired, carry me to the car.’’ He repeated.

‘’You’re incredible.’’ Calum laughed, but gave up anyhow. ‘’Fine.’’

He awkwardly picked Michael up, bridal-style, and carried him towards the car, grunting all the way and eliciting a displeased look from his lover.

‘’What? You’re heavy.’’ Calum said, immediately regretting his choice of words.

‘’Heavy? Are you calling me fat, asshole?’’ Michael said, aggressively. ‘’Sorry I’m gaining weight from _CARRYING YOUR CHILD_.’’

‘’Sorry, sorry.’’ Calum said, clenching his teeth. ‘’You’re not fat, babe. I just need to go to the gym more, yeah? Start lifting..’’

‘’Right. Now drive me home, I’m fucking horny.’’ Michael said, abruptly.

‘’I thought you wanted to go to sleep?’’ Calum asked, incredulously.

‘’Yeah, well, carrying your spawn sort of messes with my hormones, so now I want your dick in my ass, so move it.’’

Calum stared, surprised and unsure of what to say.

So he said nothing at all, and drove home with his eyes on the road.

-

When they got in the house, Michael demanded Calum carry him to the bed.

Michael was pretty much living with Calum at this point, in an apartment that looked more like a bachelor pad than somewhere to raise a child, but he figured that could change.

Once he laid him on the bed, Calum looked down at Michael with a genuine smile. He looked sleepy, adorable with his shirt riding up over his belly.

‘’Still want my dick in your ass, or no?’’ Calum asked, grinning.

‘’Not now, my hormones decided sleep is more vital right now. You know - growing a baby n’all.’’ He murmured, pulling the sheets up.

‘’Alright, love.’’ Calum chuckled.

Michael lifted his head from the pillows, eyes tired, but full of adoration.

‘’You know I fucking love you, don’t you?’’ Michael said sleepily. ‘’Come cuddle.’’

Calum happily joined him, kicking off his shoes and crawling into bed.

‘’Spoon me, and rub my belly.’’ Michael demanded, with a yawn.

‘’Fine, pushy.’’ Calum chuckled, but obeyed the boy’s wish. ‘’Why so bossy?’’

‘’I get to be bossy. I’m pregnant.’’

‘’I think you like being pregnant, yeah?’’ Calum teased, raising an eyebrow.

‘’Yeah, there’s worse things than to have my best friend’s baby swimming around in my tummy, I guess. I do love you.’’

‘’I love you too, idiot.’’ Calum grinned, pressed snugly against his lover.

‘’You’re still gonna love me when I’m huge? Cause, fuck.. I’m already big. I got like 7 stretch marks and I’m not even 5 months yet. How the hell does Luke have none? Goddamn weirdo, freak of nature bastard he is.’’

Michael groaned into the pillow.

‘’You can’t fuckin’ leave me when I’m huge and insufferable, either. And my roots are showing because I don’t want our baby to be deformed. You’re just gonna have to deal.’’

‘’Babe.. shush.’’ Calum smiled, rubbing Michael’s tummy. ‘’You’re perfect, just like you’ve always been. There’s just more of you to love.’’

‘’Did you take that from a Hallmark card, or a movie, or something? Whatever.’’ Michael laughed. ‘’Thanks, I needed it.’’

Before Calum knew it, the boy had drifted to sleep, and he was left staring in awe of his expectant lover.

The image of his best friend, band mate and boyfriend curled up in bed at that moment evoked a warmness Calum had never experienced before. Mixed in was nervousness, understandable fear, and a strange feeling he began to realize was pride. He figured it must be some primal emotion, to feel that sort of way when you watch your partner's tummy swell with a baby you're responsible for putting there. Even despite their young age, and the fact that none of this was planned.

Calum was actually loving to watch Michael grow - truth be told, he was more attracted to the boy than ever. Absently, Calum wondered if Ashton felt that way, too, about Luke - wondered if he could ask him, or if that would be weird. He nearly chuckled at the thought, and quickly dozed off beside his lover.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okayy, returning from a mini writing hiatus! this chapter includes a wee bit of preggo sex, so consider this a warning ;) next chapter is already in process and should be up fairly soon.

Ashton was practically drooling into his pillow, sound asleep, when he felt Luke breathing over him. It wasn’t enough to wake him from his peaceful slumber, but subconsciously, he knew Luke was hovering.

Then, he felt a rather hard kiss to the side of his face.

‘’What?’’ Ashton croaked, blinking several times as he focused on the person beside him.

‘’Just me.’’ Luke whispered, grinning.

‘’Babe, what time is it?’’ Ashton asked, confused and dazed from sleep.

‘’It’s fuck me o’clock.’’ Luke said, with a playful smirk.

‘’No, really – we’ve only been in bed for an hour.’’ Ashton reasoned, as he looked over to the clock.

‘’So?’’ Luke pouted. ‘’I’m rested.’’

‘’You really wanna mess around?’’ Ashton asked, taken aback by the proposition. They hadn’t done it in over a month, with Luke citing discomfort, and he nearly didn’t believe it.

Just the thought of finally having his pregnant lover after all this time was enough to get Ashton worked up.

‘’Yeah.’’ Luke said, voice breathy. ‘’Been too long, and we need to take advantage of this while we can. Plus, I was just dreaming about you.’’

‘’Well, can’t argue with that logic.’’ Ashton smiled. ‘’C’mere.’’

Luke awkward positioned himself over Ashton, eagerly, who had just scooted himself to a sitting position. Luke went in hungrily for the kiss, while his belly was practically in the older boy’s lap.

Ashton broke the kiss, only to pull Luke’s shirt up over his head.

Luke took this as his cue to disrobe, and soon the two of them were nude, discarding their boxers carelessly in the process.

‘’Damn, Luke.’’ Ashton grinned, breathlessly, as he laid back and took in the sight of his pregnant lover. ‘’Look so good like this.’’

Luke smiled shyly, a hint of blush showing through the darkened room.

‘’Sure you’re alright with this?’’ Ashton asked, nervous as he ran his hand down Luke’s back.

‘’Yeah, I’m fine.’’ Luke said, assuredly. ‘’I’ll be better in a minute.’’

Ashton grinned, and pulled him in for a quick kiss.

‘’How you wanna do this?’’ The older boy asked, looking up at Luke, who was moving toward him.

‘’Wanna ride you.’’ Luke said, breathlessly, beginning to straddle Ashton. ‘’Yeah?’’

‘’Okay.’’ Ashton said quickly, realizing Luke was growing very impatient. He eyed the lube on the nightstand and reached toward it.

‘’Let me get you ready.’’

‘’No.’’ Luke said in a hurry, then realized he should explain.

‘’Already uh, just took care of myself in the bathroom.’’ Luke was blushing now. ‘’I want _you_ now.’’

Ashton raised an eyebrow, then grinned wide.

‘’Damn, babe. Alright.’’ Ashton chuckled, and pulled Luke down for another sloppy kiss, rubbing his ass as he did so.

Ashton took the lube from the nightstand, and coated himself in preparation.

‘’Gonna need a little help.’’ Luke said, awkwardly hovering over Ashton. It was hard to maneuver with his belly protruding out, but he managed to do it, easing himself down onto Ashton’s hardened cock.

The older boy’s hand were at Luke’s waist, supporting him.

‘’Fuck.’’ Ashton hissed, bring his hands up to splay across his lovers tummy. ‘’You’re perfect, just like this.’’

Luke just let out a whimper, moving his hips upward and then back down, head tilted back in pleasure.

‘’Ashton, Ash,’’ he gasped. ‘’love you, so fucking much, you have no idea. You feel so good.’’

Ashton let out a loud moan, feeling his enthusiastic lover riding his dick. Luke’s hair was messy, down on his face, sweaty.

The scene was almost too much to take for Ashton, who could only stare, mouth slightly agape at his lover, clearly in ecstasy. Ashton leaned up to meet Luke’s lips, fiercely.

‘’M’the fuckin’ luckiest man on earth.’’ Ashton panted, bucking his hips upward. ‘’Luke, so beautiful – ah!’’

Luke was bouncing atop the older boy in a surprising fashion, even with his belly heavy as it was.

Ashton gripped Luke as gentle as he could at each side, as they matched rhythm. Luke knew he wasn’t going to last long, and maintaining his position was growing uncomfortable. Undeterred, he was moving quicker, more erratic as he reached his peak.

Ashton was beneath him, eyes glued to the sight before him, watching his love lose control.

‘’Ash, Ash – fuck!’’ Luke groaned, as he came in a spurt, onto his massive belly and Ashton. The sight alone meant Ashton quickly followed, gripping onto his lover on top of him in the process.

Luke’s breathing was shaky, and he was unsteady as he pulled himself off of Ashton.

‘’Definitely, definitely been too long since we did that.’’ Ashton smirked, still out of breath.

‘’Yeah.’’ Luke murmured, curling up into Ashton. ‘’I’d have to agree.’’

**January, 2016**

December came and went in a hurry. January was ushered in with Luke and Ashton anxiously awaiting the arrival of their baby.

Everything was ready – the apartment was sufficiently baby-proofed, every pregnancy and parenting book they had was read cover to cover, the nursery was perfect – the only thing that needed to happen at this point, was for Luke to literally have the baby.

Which was proving a bit frustrating.

-

Luke walked into the nursery, picked up one of the adorable onesies his mom had picked out, looked it over, and then walked out.

Then he just hovered in the doorway, glancing at the finished room, like his mind was racing. Ashton noted this, and shook his head.

‘’Calm down, love.’’ He chuckled, walking up behind Luke.

‘’I don’t even know what I’m doing.’’ The blonde muttered, frustration clear in his voice.

‘’You’re just so anxious.’’ Ashton said, rubbing his lover’s back. ‘’Are you alright?’’

‘’I’m fine. I’ll be more fine when the baby gets here.’’ He stated, honestly. ‘’Ash, am I gonna be pregnant forever?’’

‘’No!’’ The older boy laughed. ‘’Patience, Lukey.’’

‘’Well, it feels like this is neverending.’’ Luke lamented, holding his sizeable bump in both hands.

Within the last week, he noticed his belly had dropped lower, and was immensely uncomfortable carrying around the heavy weight of it on his slight hips.

‘’Soon, babe. Very soon.’’ Ashton said, reassuringly.

Luke just sighed and leaned into Ashton’s hold, impatient as ever.

-

Michael and Calum were out to eat at a quiet, casual spot, eluding most fans and anyone trying to snap a photo of the expectant couple.

But they did not elude not _all_ admirers, as was evident as Michael watched his boyfriend as he returned from using the restroom. He had been stopped by a fan – a particularly beautiful, female fan, who was eager for a photo op with the bass player. She had medium length wavy brown hair, tanned skin and was wearing very little on that hot Sydney afternoon.

She was definitely Calum’s type, Michael reckoned.

Michael cocked his head, analyzing every move. He remembers when they used to talk about girls together, used to be able to be each other’s wing man. It was strange to think about – yeah, they liked girls, slept with their own fair share, but that was before realizing they’d rather just have each other.

Now to see his bandmate and father of his unborn child unable to _not_ recognize a beautiful girl made him a little bit mad, a little bit jealous.

Okay, maybe a lot jealous.

He wanted to ask Calum if he had to kiss the girl on the cheek, make such unwavering eye contact – and why did his hand have to linger at her waist as they talked and snapped a photo? Did he think Michael wasn’t watching? Hell, would he even behave any different if he knew that he was?

Michael scoffed, and stuffed a few french fries in his mouth.

 _I’m not gonna say anything. I’m not gonna say anything. I’m gonna let it go,_ Michael repeated, inwardly, as he watched Calum cheerfully waltz back to their table.

_Fuck it._

‘’Oh, so you decided to come back and join me?’’ Michael asked, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Calum plopped down across from Michael, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

‘’Huh?’’

‘’You think I didn’t see you with that chick?’’ Michael asked, laughing bitterly as he took another bite of his sandwich.

‘’She was a fan.’’ Calum said, flatly. ‘’Nothing to see there.’’

‘’I could tell she was a fan of you.’’

Calum just stared, a bit offended by the implications. He shrugged his shoulders and took a drink from his glass.

‘’Anyway.’’ Calum cleared his throat, eyebrows raised.

‘’Are you serious?’’ Michael asked, incredulously. ‘’Try not being a dick next time, Cal.’’

‘’I’m not a dick!’’ Calum laughed at the accusation. ‘’I didn’t do anything!’’

‘’So you didn’t think that girl was hot?’’

‘’Of course she was hot! You know you thought she was hot, too.’’ Calum said, honestly. ‘’But I wasn’t looking at her like that!’’

‘’Fine, whatever.’’ Michael grumbled. ‘’Fuck you.’’

‘’Fuck me? What for?’’ Calum asked, eyebrows furrowed. ‘’Why are you acting this way?’’

‘’How am I acting?’’ Michael asked. He could feel his blood starting to boil.

‘’Jealous for no reason, when I didn’t even do anything.’’ Calum said, his hands up. ‘’You must be hormonal or something.’’

Michael was silent for that moment, but if looks could kill, Calum would be dead.

Very dead.

‘’How dare you, fucking dick. Like I don’t have a right.’’ He hissed. ‘’So what if I am?’’

‘’Nothing, it’s—‘’

‘’No, stop talking.’’ Michael cut him off, before he hopped up and started walking.

Several people had noticed that Michael had got up in a hurry, clearly mad. Calum looked around, embarrassed, but jumped up to follow him.

He caught up with him, but waited until they were out of the restaurant goers’ sight. He grabbed Michael’s arm, calling his name.

‘’Mikey, hang on.’’ Calum sighed, immediately regretting every choice he had just made. ‘’Please.’’

‘’Fuck off, just take me home.’’ Michael hissed. ‘’Actually, my place.’’

‘’No, you’re not going back to your place. _We_ are going back to _our_ place.’’ Calum sighed. ‘’I’m sorry, alright?’’

‘’No.’’ Michael deadpanned. ‘’But fine. Our place. Just fucking drive.’’

Calum looked down at his keys, knowing he just fucked up royally, and that it may take a while to get back into Michael’s good graces.

-

Ashton was scrolling down his Twitter feed when he noticed some fans that he followed were posting about a spat between Calum and Michael that had apparently just transpired.

Ashton narrowed his eyes, wondering if it was true. People made up stories all the time, it was nothing new. Probably entirely fabricated.

Then he saw a few grainy, blurry photos that seemed to corroborate the story. Michael looked mad.

He was pondering texting Calum or Michael over it when he his concentration was broken by the sound of his lover’s voice.

‘’FUCK!’’ he heard Luke shriek, from the bathroom.

Ashton immediately jolted towards the noise.

‘’Are you okay?!’’ Ashton asked hurriedly, his voice tinged with concern.

‘’Think my water broke.’’ Luke hissed, his voice shaky. ‘’Shit.’’

Ashton’s eyes went wide, not knowing what to say. Luke awkwardly waddled out soon after, in just a bathrobe.

‘’I think-- I must be in labor, oh my God.’’ Luke squeaked out. Ashton put his hands around his waist, reassuringly.

‘’Okay, just hang on. Remember what the doctor said, about how it could be hours after your water breaks? We have time.’’

Luke nodded, as he was guided toward the couch.

‘’We don’t have to leave for the hospital yet, but I need to call my doctor.’’

Ashton exhaled loudly. This is it, he thought.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the big moment is heeere! hehe.. hope you enjoy, please leave your thoughts in the comments :)

Michael slammed the car door behind him, and trotted up the stairs to their apartment in silence. He brushed past Calum, without saying a word.

Calum wanted to apologize profusely, take it all back, and make amends. But he knew that Michael needed to cool down, to have some time elapse before they had that conversation.

So he decided to give it a few hours.

-

Ashton was hovering over Luke, who was curled up in their bed, cradling his belly. Contractions had started, and labor was definitely here.

With it being his first, Luke’s doctor had told him to come in when contractions were about 10 minutes apart, or if they became unbearably painful. He was expecting a slow progression, and Luke was more than fine to stay in the comfort of his own home for a fair chunk of his labor, with just Ashton by his side.

They decided they would call and alert family (and bandmates, of course) once they left for the hospital.

Ashton’s heart softened as he sat down on the edge of the bed, rubbing Luke’s back. He looked scared, vulnerable in that state. They both knew their life was about to change immeasurably.

‘’Hey,’’ Ashton said, gently. ‘’I’m really proud of you.’’

Luke rolled over, a smile forming on his lips as he looked up at Ashton.

‘’Thanks, love you.’’ He murmured, closing his eyes.

Ashton watched his lover wince, and curl into himself as another pain overcame him. He held Luke’s hand, and pushed the hair out of his lover’s face.

‘’Fuck, this is awful.’’ Luke moaned in pain.

Ashton looked down at his phone, nervously. He had a contraction tracking app, to help decide when it was time for them to go to the hospital.

‘’Should we leave?’’ Luke croaked out, looking up to Ashton.

‘’Yeah, probably.’’ He stammered. ‘’I mean, they’re a bit more than 10 minutes apart, but we should be on the safe side, yeah?’’

Luke nodded. When he wasn’t having a contraction, he was totally clear-minded, even excited.

‘’I’m gonna go get our hospital bag, okay?’’ He said, scooting off the bed. Ashton immediately followed suit to assist him.

Ashton was soon helping his pregnant lover into the car, ready to drive to the nearby hospital he would give birth at. Before he hit the road, Ashton looked over to Luke.

Luke was fighting back crying, tearing up.

‘’Baby, are you okay?’’ Ashton asked, worriedly.

‘’Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.’’ Luke muttered. ‘’It’s just..’’

Luke was really crying now, gesturing nonsensically with his hands.

‘’When we get back, we’ll have a baby.’’

Ashton laughed heartily, relieved. He leaned over and planted a big kiss on Luke, proud.

‘’Love you so much.’’ Ashton smiled. ‘’I know, I know – it’s incredible.’’

-

Michael and Calum’s phones buzzed simultaneously. They were sitting in opposite rooms, when the text came through.

Ashton: Luke is in labor!! We’re going to the hospital now. Will update as stuff happens

Before they knew it Michael and Calum were facing each other, wide-eyed.

Luke was in labor. Soon, their bandmates would be parents.

-

Michael and Calum were rapid-fire texting with Ashton during moments when his fingers were free. They had agreed to come up once the baby was born, since Luke and Ashton’s parents and siblings had already rushed up to the hospital and there was only so much room.

It seemed like an eternity.

3 hours passed. 5, then 10 hours passed as well.

Michael and Calum went to bed, fully expecting to wake up to a birth announcement. But about 5 hours into their slumber, Ashton called.

Luke had been in agony, laboring for upwards of 20 hours. He had gone without an epidural for so long, before caving and begging for relief.

Then, Alexandria Marie Hemmings-Irwin entered the world. Born at 10:34am, on a bright and sunny Wednesday.

She came out screaming, much to her parent’s relief and delight. She was happy, healthy, and already stealing hearts.

Luke was worn out, eyes tired and dark as the nurse handed his bundled up daughter. Both parents knew they would be having a girl, even though they wanted it to be a surprise.

He looked down at the tiny, wrinkled baby swaddled in his arms, with awe in his eyes. Ashton was leaning over them, crying himself, as he watched the two meet.

Liz and Anne watched, tears freely flowing, overwhelmed with emotion.

‘’She’s perfect, Ashton, look.’’ He exclaimed, glancing up at his lover. ‘’We made her.’’

‘’I know, it’s incredible.’’ Ashton uttered, looking over her tiny fingers. Tiny everything.

‘’I can’t believe she’s here.’’ Luke repeated over and over, leaning down to kiss her. He already loved the smell of her, the feel of her skin. She was the epitome of beauty in his eyes – she was the perfect mix of him and Ashton.

-

Michael grabbed his phone off the table, and Calum grabbed his keys. They were getting ready to go up to the hospital, and both were jittery and nervous with excitement.

Everything was going to be different. Luke and Ashton were parents now.

Calum and Michael were going to be parents soon, too. Each felt keenly aware that they would soon step into the same shoes as their bandmates.

Calum paused, stopping mid-step, causing Michael to nearly bump into him.

‘’Hey, sorry.’’ Calum mumbled. Things hadn’t been quite right since the night before, though neither had spoken on it.

‘’S’ok.’’ Michael mumbled right back, eyes on the floor.

‘’Actually, I’m really sorry about everything.’’ Calum said, quietly, letting his hands go to either side of Michae’s waist. ‘’I was a jackass, and I was wrong.’’

‘’I forgive you, I guess.’’ Michael shrugged, feeling his heart soften at Calum’s apology.

‘’It’s ok if you don’t. I didn’t handle it right – I should’ve apologized right off the bat, and I wasn’t very sensitive about you.. y'know, feeling the way you do right now. You’re going through a lot of changes, yeah?’’

Michael nodded, suddenly feeling a bit silly for being so sensitive, his cheeks growing warm.

‘’I’d never want you to feel insecure. You’re incredible, you always have been – but even moreso now. So just know that, alright?’’

Michael responded with a kiss. He leaned in to Calum, allowing his rounded tummy to press against him.

‘’It’s all fine now, okay?’’ Michael smirked. ‘’I may have overreacted, but.. y’know, growing your kid in my belly makes me a little bit protective of what’s mine, alright? So we might as well get a good understanding right now – your eyes stay right here, Hood.’’

Calum laughed, laying his head in Michael’s shoulder.

‘’Alright, that’s easy.’’ Calum grinned. ‘’Now let’s go meet the Hemmings-Irwin spawn.’

-

Calum would go on to find that a few had indeed saw the lovers spat he and Michael had, as it was speculated all over Twitter and a couple of online media sites. He decided to quiet the silly, dramatic break-up rumors with a simple tweet.

A photo he snapped of Michael, tongue out in typical Michael-fashion, lifting his shirt to shamelessly show off his ever-growing pregnant belly.

**@Calum5SOS** All I need :) This weirdo who is kind enough to have my baby @Michael5SOS


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait! holidays kept me busy. i've already started the next part, so it shouldn't be so long this time :) as always, feedback is greatly appreciated.

When Calum and Michael arrived at the hospital, Luke was nearly asleep, eyes showing he was clearly very tired.

Ashton, however, was smiling wide and brightly, holding the delicate baby girl in his arms, beckoning his two bandmates to come closer. At this point, it was just them in the room.

Calum and Michael cooed, both marveling over the sleeping newborn. Luke smiled contentedly, watching on as they reacted.

‘’What’s her name?’’ Calum asked, quietly. ‘’She’s quite a cutie, yeah?’’

‘’Alexandria Marie.’’ Ashton beamed. ‘’Totally healthy and already stealing hearts. Do you want to hold her?’’

Calum smiled nervously, before taking her in his arms.

‘’You ready for one of your own?’’ Ashton grinned, looking to Michael and then down to the swell of his belly.

‘’Guess I have to be.’’ He mumbled, nervously.

‘’Good job, Lukey.’’ Calum chuckled. ‘’She’s beautiful.’’

‘’She really is.’’ Luke smiled, swelling with pride. ‘’Thank you.’’

-

**Ashton5SOS:** 5SOS Fam.. please welcome Alexandria Marie Hemmings-Irwin to the world :) She’s perfect and happy as could be.. Luke did all the hard work. He’s amazing, so proud to be by his side X

-

Luke was still in a daze, hormones all over the place, as Ashton helped him out of the car. Liz was there for support, as they brought Alexandria home for the first time.

He was nervous, walking up the stairs to their place. Everything felt surreal – coming home with a baby for the first time, knowing that once Luke's mom left it would be just him, Ashton, and their new daughter.

There was no instructional manual for parenthood. He prayed they wouldn't mess anything up as they adjusted to this brand new life.

-

It was late at night, and Luke was rocking their crying daughter back and forth, attempting to get her to sleep.

He and Ashton had done everything. Surely, something was wrong; there was some reason she would not stop crying.

He looked over to Ashton, wide-eyed as he was, as if to ask – what now?

‘’Ash, I can’t get her to stop crying.’’ Luke stated, obviously, he himself looking near tears.

Ashton swooped in and took her from Luke, rubbing her back and holding her close to his chest. After a moment, she stopped crying, and the two new parents looked at each other in amazement.

Luke and Ashton slept very little that night. In the morning they both vowed to take advantage of having knowing parents who were more than willing to assist and advise when it came to newborns. It takes a village, after all.

**March, 2016**

Luke walked out toward the patio, baby bottle in hand. He stopped right before he stepped outside, to take in the sight before him.

Ashton was talking to their daughter, kissing over her face, just marveling at her the way he always did. The last 2 months had been rough, indisputably difficult and a learning curve to put it lightly. Plenty of nights thus far in their parenthood adventures consisted of a crying, frazzled Luke trying to find sleep himself after he and Ashton took turns getting Alexandria to bed.

But Luke was finally starting to feel balanced again, his hormones starting to go back to normal.

Ashton was much calmer, more rational. He had a natural ability with their daughter that comforted Luke immeasurably. Sometimes, Luke felt altogether too young and inexperienced to be a parent; then Ashton would remind him of all the reasons why they wouldn’t mess this up.

‘’Hey.’’ Luke smiled, sitting down beside Ashton.

Ashton looked up, grinning, then looking back to a content Alexandria in his lap.

‘’Ash?’’

‘’Mhm?’’ Ashton lifted his head up, eyes connecting with Luke’s.

‘’You’re incredible, you know that?’’ Luke asked, sincerely.

‘’I’m incredible? You’re the one who carried this little girl for 9 months and gave birth to her. You’re pretty amazing yourself, babe.’’ Ashton chuckled, leaning toward the younger boy.

‘’Yeah, but I don’t think I’d have made it these last 2 months without you. I don’t know if you know how scared I was when we first brought her home.’’ Luke admitted, biting his lip as he recalled the day.

‘’We both were. I just didn’t show it as much.’’ Ashton said, smiling. ‘’But look what we got out of it.’’

Luke grinned, and leaned forward to kiss Ashton.

-

‘’Shit.’’ Michael groaned. ‘’Fuck you, Calum Hood. Just.. fuck you.’’

Calum was still half-asleep, lying in bed. He didn’t even bother lifting his head off the pillow, much less respond to the obscenities coming from his lover’s mouth.

He could already picture what was happening. He heard Michael jumping up and down, trying to fit into his favorite ‘’pregnant’’ jeans, as he called them.

‘’Say something, coward.’’ Michael huffed, looking down at his boyfriend.

‘’I’m scared to.’’ Calum admitted, blinking his eyes open. ‘’Can’t fit into your jeans?’’

‘’Does it fuckin’ look like I can?’’ Michael asked, incredulously.

It had been a couple weeks since Michael had bothered to put anything besides sweatpants on, evidently. His round belly would no longer allow him to zip his jeans all the way up, much less fasten them.

‘’Uh, sorry?’’ Calum offered, stretching outwards. ‘’We’ll have to go shopping again.’’

‘’And what do you suppose I should wear to go shopping?’’ Michael asked.

‘’Put on your sweatpants, babe.’’ Calum offered. ‘’You’re pregnant.. who cares if you go out in sweatpants?’’

‘’I do.’’ Michael said, voice softening. ‘’I feel like a God damn whale.’’

‘’You’re not a whale, Mikey!’’ Calum protested. ‘’Come here.’’

Michael gave in and got back in to bed, not before discarding the ill-fitting jeans. He was in Calum’s lap, who hugged him from behind.

‘’Look at you.’’ Calum smirked, wrapping his arms around Michael. ‘’You’re perfect.’’

‘’Stop.’’ Michael rolled his eyes. ‘’I’m fuckin’ flabby and fat and gross.’’

‘’Shut up.’’ Calum reached around to hold Michael’s belly in both hands. ‘’I love this.’’

‘’Fine, you can have it – next time I’m knocking _you_ up.’’ Michael sneered.

‘’Nah.’’ Calum chuckled. ‘’You’re gonna have as many babies as we want. You’ve got the hips for it, now.’’

‘’Dude.. why did I even let you put your dick in me?’’ Michael asked, offended. ‘’Christ.’’

‘’Because you love me.’’ Calum pouted, and Michael gave him an icy glare. Soon, though, he softened.

‘’Fine. Maybe I do love you.’’

‘’Of course you do – and our baby boy.’’ Calum closed his eyes and nuzzled his face in Michael’s neck.

‘’Mhm.’’ Michael finally smiled. ‘’I’m glad we’re having a boy – how the hell will Luke and Ash deal with a girl?’’

‘’They seem fine with it.’’ Calum shrugged. ‘’Speaking of them, damn.. parenthood turns you into a ghost, apparently. I ought to call them.’’

‘’Yeah, call ‘em and see when we can come visit.’’ Michael let out a yawn. ‘’Fuck, now I’m tired again. Why did I get back in bed with you?’’

‘’Cause, you need my cuddles.’’ Calum teased, with a sugar-sweet voice that caused Michael to roll his eyes.

-

It had been almost 2 weeks since the group had got together. Michael and Calum tried to give the new parents space as they got acclimated to their new schedule, and they were also busy themselves, preparing for their pending arrival.

Ashton had just laid Alexandria down to sleep, and Luke smiled as he watched Michael and Calum enter their home. Michael was waddling now, hugely swollen and already bigger than Luke had gotten, even at the end of his pregnancy. He remembered that Michael still had around 2 months to go, and smiled sympathetically.

Their visitors brought pizza, and they all sat down in the living room, like old times. They spent a couple hours talking about music, about parenthood and all the hilarious misfortunes that had already happen to Ashton and Luke such as being pooped on, vomited on, peed on – the whole nine yards. Cautionary tales were shared to Calum and Michael, in preparation for when they brought their son home. It was both appreciated, and brought on a genuine fear as they looked into their futures.

Alexandria had started to fuss, so Ashton headed to the next room to tend to her. Michael and Calum took it as their cue to leave, to get headed back home.

‘’How’re you feeling, Mikey?’’ Luke gently asked, as he watched the heavily pregnant boy wince as he stood up.

‘’Like I’m not gonna make it ‘til May.’’ Michael said, flatly.

‘’It’ll be worth it – you forget all the shit so quickly.’’ Luke shrugged, speaking honestly. ‘’I seriously forgot how bad labor felt, like 5 hours after I birthed her. I swear, it's that way so you'll keep on having babies or something.’’

‘’Speaking of that - how the hell are you already this fuckin’ skinny, Luke?’’ Michael asked, disbelievingly.

Luke seemed to have dropped most, if not all of the baby weight in stunningly quick fashion. Looking at him today, you’d never know he had given birth 2 months ago.

‘’You’re already wearing your skinny jeans like the whole ‘’growing a human being for 9 months’’ thing didn’t even happen.’’

‘’I don’t know, the weight just came off really quickly.’’ Luke admitted. ‘’I got lucky. I’ve been eating so shit, too – it’s a wonder I didn’t keep it all on and then some.’’

Michael looked over to Calum immediately, almost defensively.

‘’Do not expect me to look like Luke after I push this baby out.’’ He warned. ‘’Luke is a Goddamn unicorn.’’

Calum just raised his eyebrows and shrugged, able to tell that Luke was as uncomfortable by the conversation as he was.

The short ride back home was quiet, with Calum realizing just how often he had to walk on eggshells around Michael these days. He was constantly cranky, quick to anger, and seemingly self-conscious at times of his changing body.

Just a couple more months, he reminded himself.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as promised here is chapter 11 :) hopefully i can update soon, but i have a busy week coming up so we'll see. it may be a minute, but in the meanwhile feedback is appreciated!! <3

When they got home, Michael plopped down on the couch, turning the TV on. Calum joined him, wrapping an arm around his lover.

‘’Luke and Ash seem happy, don’t they?’’

‘’Yeah, they do – seem like they’re really good at the whole parenting thing.’’ Michael remarked, honestly.

A contented silence fell, with the two cuddled close together.

‘’Y’know, I still need to go shopping.’’ Michael sighed. ‘’I can’t live in sweatpants the next 2 months. And I’ll need stuff for after.’’

‘’Why not?’’ Calum asked, chuckling. ‘’But, sure – we can go tomorrow if you’d like.’’

‘’Yeah, tomorrow.’’ Michael agreed. ‘’Can’t believe Luke’s already back to normal.’’

‘’Yeah, really.’’ Calum responded, absently.

‘’I have a feeling I’m never gonna get my normal body back’’ Michael noted, self-consciously.

He already had his fair share of stretch marks, particularly on his hips as they had widened. His belly was huge – enough that he was fairly certain he would never be able to tighten back up to his pre-pregnancy size. He had gained weight all over – his face, arms, thighs, unlike Luke, who was all belly right until the end.

‘’S’fine, Michael – you don’t even know that yet.’’

‘’Yeah, I’m just nervous about how hard it’s going to be.’’ Michael confessed. ‘’I don’t want you to expect me to be like Luke, and just bounce back to normal in a few months.’’

‘’I wouldn’t, babe – seriously, don’t worry about it. It’s not a contest, and it makes no sense to compare yourself. You’re totally different – you’ve already got quite a bit more weight on you, obviously it’ll take time.’’

As soon as the words left Calum’s lips, he knew he had fucked up. Solidifying that sentiment was the look on Michael’s face – disbelief, initially, and then rage. Calum winced, bracing himself. He definitely did not mean to put it that way..

‘’What the _fuck_ does that mean, Calum?’’ Michael asked, immediately pushing himself away from the other boy.

‘’I didn’t mean it like it came out.’’ Calum sputtered, wishing he could rewind and take it back. ‘’Please don’t—‘’

‘’No. Fuck you, seriously, just—‘’ Michael took a deep breath, and stood up quickly. ‘’Why would you need to say that?’’

Calum was pretty certain he didn’t even know that in his current state, Michael could get up like that. He watched as his lover started to head to the next room.

‘’I’m sorry, Mikey, listen—‘’ Calum sprinted to catch up to the boy, and reached for his arm.

‘’Don’t touch me.’’ Michael hissed. ‘’You’re a piece of shit boyfriend, you know that, right? How fucking dare you make a comment about my weight and compare me like that.’’

‘’I didn’t mean it like that! You know I love you.’’ Calum groaned, hating himself in that moment. ‘’I was trying to tell you it doesn’t matter!’’

‘’I don’t care.’’ Michael spat. ‘’It was rude. You have no idea how fucking hard this is, how scary it is to think about the fact that after I actually have this baby, my body is going to be different forever and I’m going to have to try to pull myself back together. I’m already fuckin’ scarred for life with stretch marks that you put there when you knocked me up, I’m swollen all over – I haven’t even dyed my hair since I found out I was pregnant to be careful not to hurt the baby, so now I look like.. this.’’

Michael was gesturing towards his hair, which had grown out considerably – partially red where he had dyed it last, with his natural, dark blonde color at the roots.

Calum sighed aloud, feeling immensely guilty over misspeaking.

‘’I’m sorry. I don’t know what to say other than I fucked up, which I really did.’’ Calum looked to the floor.

‘’I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings. I know you’re going through a lot, and I respect you so much for it, yeah?’’ He looked up to Michael, who was stone-faced.

‘’You’re incredible. You look incredible, despite what you say. You’ve never been more beautiful, and you’ll be just as beautiful after you have the baby and are still carrying some of the weight. Your body is doing something amazing, Mikey.’’

‘’I forgive you.’’ Michael muttered. ‘’But I’m still mad.’’

Calum tilted his head, noticing that Michael was fighting back tears.

_Fuck._

‘’Sorry. I can’t just.. turn this off.’’ Michael cleared his throat. ‘’I don’t wanna talk about this anymore.’’

Michael retreated to the bedroom, leaving Calum standing there, in all his guilt and regret. He could hear Michael crying, trying to stifle any noise. He then heard the bedroom door close and walked closer toward it.

‘’Mikey.’’ Calum called, quietly.

‘’Go away.’’ Michael croaked.

‘’Michael, I can’t. I feel like shit.’’

‘’Good.’’

‘’No, no.’’ Calum groaned. ‘’Babe, please. I know I’m a fuck up 100 times over, but please give me a chance.’’

‘’A chance to what?’’ Michael asked, dejectedly.

‘’Just.. talk. Please.’’ Calum sighed.

‘’Fine. Come in.’’

Calum walked into the bedroom, and sat down next to Michael, who was seated at the edge of the bed, looking disheveled.

‘’Babe, come here.’’ Calum murmured, and pulled Michael close, allowing him to lay his head in his shoulders.

‘’Love you so much – m’sorry for being so stupid, alright? You deserve to be fuckin’ worshipped for what you’re going through. I couldn’t care less about your weight or anything else right now. You’re having our baby and that’s incredible.’’

‘’I know – shit, I know.’’ Michael grumbled. ‘’I just didn’t think it’d be this hard. I never imagined this.’’

‘’What?’’ Calum asked, rubbing Michael’s back.

‘’Just feeling so.. shitty. I feel so petty all the time.’’ Michael admitted. ‘’About you, about anyone you might be looking at. I mentally kill so many people, Cal – you have no idea.’’ 

Calum couldn’t hold back a chuckle.

‘’Aw, babe..’’

‘’I don't even like you going out anymore because I’m so fucking worried you’re looking at other people, at some girl with a nice rack or something. I’ve gained so much weight, I’m not even like.. a sexy preggo. I’m one of those fuckin’ sloppy pregnant people that everyone feels sorry for.’’

Again, Calum laughed at the absurdity.

‘’Sorry, I’m not laughing at you.’’ Calum stammered. ‘’Well, I kind of am.. because that’s ridiculous. You’re not sloppy. You’re sexy to me! I mean.. if you were down, do you know how many times I’d have shagged you the last couple of months? We haven’t done it in so long.. I mean, I wanked to that picture you sent me with your belly out like 7 times. And you were just in the next room most of those times, totally not in the mood to go at it!’’

Now, Michael was laughing.

‘’Are you serious? Go to hell, lustful weirdo.’’ Michael was giggling now at the thought of his boyfriend getting off to a photo of himself he had taken in a dressing room, trying on clothes and displaying his rounded belly in a playfully suggestive manner.

‘’Sorry, I haven’t felt much like sex, for the first time in my damn life.’’

‘’Babe, and that’s fine - but I’m serious. I couldn’t be any more attracted to you.’’ Calum said, honestly.

Calum shifted, wondering if he should continue.

‘’I know you feel insecure, and I don’t wanna.. y’know, make light of that, but as your boyfriend, you don’t think I’m turned on by you? I’m sorry you’re uncomfortable, but it is really hot to me, how you are right now.’’

Michael was blushing a bit, albeit grateful for the honesty.

‘’Sometimes I want to tell you, but you always seem so touchy about it lately, I don’t even wanna risk it. I love watching you in the morning, when you’re not awake yet and can’t pull your shirt down or bat my hands away – you’re fucking sexy, with your tummy all big, carrying my baby – our baby.’’

Michael paused for a moment, taken aback and flattered. It really did help him to be reminded that his boyfriend appreciated all that was going on at the moment.

‘’Well, thanks for the ego boost.’’ Michael smirked. ‘’Just for that, I might let you show me how you really feel.’’

Calum’s eyes widened, a huge smile forming on his face.

-

After a night of passionate, long overdue lovemaking, Michael crept out of bed to make it to the bathroom to empty his bladder yet again.

He was sore. He was a bit out of shape for the sex that he and Calum shared, but it was well worth it. His lover made sure that he felt totally worshipped, totally secure and in control; all things Michael appreciated. As he mulled over thoughts of how fortunate he was to have Calum, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror.

He was wearing only his boxers. Neither had gotten dressed after their last go-around, and he was staring at his reflection, his pregnant form. His first thought recently had always been to shy away, because any long periods of time spent gazing at his ever-changing body ultimately ended in frustration, being disgusted as he counted the flaws. But not this time.

For the first time in a long while, he felt a bit of pride as he ran his hands under the swell of his abdomen. His large and ever-growing belly was heavy these days, a weight he felt on his sore hips as he stood there in front of the mirror – but he carried it gladly. He was carrying around a growing life that he and Calum created together, and that was pretty fucking badass, he decided. So were the stretch marks that would be left behind, as well as all the soft areas and changes that would remain – a reminder that his body once nourished and grew the perfect mix of himself and his best friend and lover.

When he crawled back into bed, sleepily, Calum reached around and pulled Michael closer to him, nuzzling his face in his hair.

‘’Y’okay?’’ Calum mumbled.

‘’Yeah.’’ Michael yawned. ‘’Go back to sleep.’’

‘’Okay, love you. Thanks for having my baby.’’

Michael was pretty sure Calum was 98% asleep, but the comment caused a wide smile to spread across his face.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is it!! so sorry for the long wait. i got extremely busy in the new year and really didn't want to rush writing the final chapter. i hope you enjoy. :)

Michael woke up that morning, eyes blinking away at the daylight, still a bit sore.

He looked over to his lover, still deep asleep and yawned. Michael then looked over to the clock – it was nearly 10am. No reason not to sleep in, he thought.

‘’Cal, Cal.’’ Michael groaned, nudging his boyfriend.

‘’What?’’ Calum grumbled, still half-asleep.

‘’Your son is dancing on my bladder.’’

‘’Tell him to go back to sleep.’’ Calum buried his face deeper in the pillow.

‘’He doesn’t listen. Difficult and stubborn as his father.’’ Michael lamented.

‘’Which one? You?’’ Calum smirked. ‘’Obviously it’s you.’’

‘’Dickhead, I meant you.’’ Michael scooted up. ‘’Now I’m wide awake.’’

‘’Ok.’’ Calum closed his eyes again, ready to fall back asleep.

‘’Make me breakfast in bed or some romantic shit.’’ Michael said, firmly.

‘’What?’’ The other boy asked, incredulously.

‘’After what I let you do to me last night, I deserve it.’’

‘’Please, you had just as much fun as I did.’’ Calum laughed aloud. ‘’You were loving it.’’

‘’True. Fine, I’ll make breakfast.’’

Just as Michael began to scoot off the bed, Calum got up.

‘’No – nope, now I have to do it.’’ Calum conceded. ‘’Or you’re going to complain to Luke and Ashton about what a shitty baby daddy I am and how I never treat you. So stay there.’’

Michael just grinned, pleased with himself as Calum headed for the kitchen.

While his boyfriend was working in the kitchen, Michael grabbed his phone off the nightstand and texted Luke.

**Michael:** you wanna get out the house for a while? i need to get some clothes and stuff. Embarrassing pregnancy stuff.. let me know. We can get food after

**Luke:** hahaha it’s at that point? Tell Calum to come over and hang with Ashton and Alexandria. He’s gotta get ready for an actual live baby.

-

Luke ended up accompanying Michael to buy some last-minute comfortable clothing for his remaining couple months of pregnancy and the inevitable time thereafter that Michael would live in sweatpants and loose fitting tees. The “embarrassing pregnancy stuff” included nursing pads, a breast pump and more stretch mark cream. Michael knew Luke wouldn’t make any snide remarks – he’d been there too not so long ago, after all.

After shopping, the two grabbed some food and headed back to Luke and Ashton’s place.

Michael watched as Luke’s face lit up when he saw Ashton on the couch, cradling their baby daughter contentedly. He wondered what it would be like to see Calum with their baby, and suddenly realized how warm the thought made him feel.

He felt his cheeks growing pink and shook the thought, absently rubbing over his large belly. Calum took his bags and they all dug into some Chinese takeout. Alexandria was laid down for a nap, and sometime after Luke and Michael talked their boyfriends into going out to get ice cream for dessert, leaving the two alone.

Michael exhaled loudly and leaned back into his chair, hands running underneath the swell of his belly. Luke smiled knowingly, as he saw how tired and uncomfortable his friend looked.

‘’You ready to have this baby?’’ Luke asked.

‘’Yeah, well – I don’t know.’’ Michael shrugged, nervously. ‘’I’m anxious to not be massively pregnant, but having an actual baby to care for? I’m scared shitless.’’

‘’It’s not as scary as you think.’’ Luke reasoned. ‘’Life already feels kind of.. normal. And it hasn’t even been 3 months since I had her.’’

‘’I know, I’m just scared it won’t come natural for me.’’ Michael admitted, chewing his lip. ‘’I’m not great with babies, hell.. Cal isn’t really, either. I’m scared we’re gonna fuck this up.’’

‘’I wasn’t either! Christ, what teenage boys are?’’ Luke laughed. ‘’I’m still learning, too.’’

‘’Yeah, but you got Ashton.’’ Michael said. ‘’He’s more mature and.. fatherly, or whatever.’’

They both chuckled a bit, with Luke nodding.

‘’Yeah, he’s helped me so much. I’d be a fucking wreck without him. But Calum will step up, too, don’t you think?’’

‘’He better.’’ Michael said flatly. ‘’I think he will.’’

‘’You’ll be fine, Mikey, calm down. Both of you.’’ Luke yawned, his own eyes tired. ‘’Just get ready to be tired all the time. And leaking milk.’’

‘’Shit, I already am!’’ Michael groaned, angrily. ‘’Like a fucking cow.’’

They both erupted in laughter, grateful to have someone to talk about this stuff too.

‘’I want us to be a band again, making music and shit. How long do you think this hiatus is gonna last?’’ Michael asked, eyes drawn to the floor as he thought about how different things would be.

‘’I dunno.’’ Luke shrugged. ‘’I want Alexandria to be at least a year old before I have to travel or anything.’’

‘’Yeah, true.’’ Michael sighed. ‘’Never imagined us popping out babies in the midst of all this.’’

‘’Me either.’’ Luke laughed. ‘’Not in a million, trillion years..’’

-

The four boys parted ways a couple of hours later, when Alexandria started being fussy. Luke made Calum change her diaper for ‘’practice’’ while the three boys watched on, laughing at this dismay.

When they returned home, Calum could tell Michael had a lot on his mind. It was late afternoon and Michael was on his laptop, searching the web from everything from labor and delivery stories to first-time parenting advice, speaking only to voice his horror or confusion as he wondered aloud at the things he read.

‘’Jesus, going over to Luke and Ash’s makes you so jittery.’’ Calum deadpanned. ‘’Shouldn’t it make you feel more okay? Y’know, like, they’re doing fine..’’

‘’I’m less than 2 months away from giving birth and this shit is just getting too real for me.’’ Michael lamented, somewhat dramatically. ‘’I’m gonna be responsible for a tiny human who will not be able to talk and depend on me for everything.’’

‘’ _We’re_ going to be parents. _We_ are going to be responsible for this baby, okay? I’m gonna be here, too.’’ Calum reminded him, walking behind him and rubbing his shoulders.

‘’Don’t touch me.’’ Michael bemoaned. ‘’If I hadn’t let you we wouldn’t be here.’’

‘’Stop being dramatic! We’re doing fine. The baby’s room is pretty much done, we’ve got enough diapers – Christ.. to last at least the first 6 months!’’

‘’I can’t fucking help it.’’ Michael shifted in his seat, turning around. ‘’I’m terrified. And I know I’m being a hormonal bitch, but I can’t even stop it right now.’’

Calum laughed, leaning down and kissing Michael’s forehead. ‘’Babe, I love you so much.’’ Calum grinned.

‘’You’re gonna be a fucking badass father. You couldn’t mess this up if you wanted to – our son is gonna be perfect like you.’’

‘’You’re just saying that to make me feel better.’’ Michael groaned.

‘’No, I’m saying it because it happens to be true.’’ Calum ran his hands down Michael’s arms.

‘’C’mon.. let’s go watch a movie or something to get your mind off stuff.’’

‘’Is this going to lead to a proposition for sex? Cause.. no.’’ Michael huffed. 

’'Nah, just a movie and cuddles.’’ Calum laughed.

‘’Are you up for that?’’ Michael finally cracked a sheepish smile, and nodded yes.

**May, 2016**

‘’You’re weirdly peaceful and chill right now, and it’s kind of scaring me.’’

Calum admitted this, head tilted, as he watched his 9 month pregnant lover doing breathing exercises as he sat on his large exercise ball, practicing for labor.

Michael looked back to shoot him a look, and Calum shrugged his shoulders helplessly.

‘’Sorry.’’ Calum muttered.

‘’Would you prefer I be a nervous wreck?’’ Michael asked, flatly.

‘’No, not at all.. I’m proud of ya, yeah? Just a bit nervous myself, I guess.’’

‘’ _You’re_ nervous?’’ Michael hoffed.

‘’Yeah, I mean.. having a baby has me nervous.’’ Calum said, closing the space between the two. ‘’You going into labor and being in significant amounts of pain also scares me.’’

‘’Why, because I’m going to scream at you and rip your arms off?’’ Michael asked, playfully.

‘’Are you?!’’ Calum’s eyes widened, and he laughed.

‘’Nah, well.. maybe.’’ Michael grinned.

‘’I’m going to stay out of your way. I’ll be yelling positive encouragement from the next room.’’

‘’The next room? Your ass better be right beside me letting me squeeze your hand!’’

‘’Fine.’’ Calum smirked. ‘’I can do that.’’

‘’Good.’’ Michael exhaled loudly. ‘’Cause I have a feeling he’s coming soon.’’

‘’What?’’ Calum practically shrieked, as he sat down on the bed, eyes wide.

‘’I dunno, just feel crampy and uncomfortable today, like.. a lot of pressure.’’ Michael said, calmly. ‘’Luke said he felt the same way before he went into labor.’’

‘’I should make sure we have our hospital bags ready..’’ Calum said, running his hand through his hair.

‘’Calm down.’’ Michael chuckled. ‘’It’s not happening right now.’’

‘’Are we finally agreeing on the name?’’

‘’I don’t know, are we?’’ Michael countered.

‘’Ezra Xavier.’’ Calum said, thoughtfully.

‘’Badass sounding name fitting for my son.’’ Michael said, proudly. Of course, he picked it out.

Calum just grinned, rolling his eyes.

-

‘’FUCK!’’ Michael moaned, writhing on the bed, squeezing the life out of Calum’s hand.

‘’Ouch.’’ Calum squeaked out, as his boyfriend released his hand.

‘’Do not fucking ‘’ouch’’ me! You want to trade places with me, you pussy? Do you?’’ Michael hissed, beads of sweat glistening on his face.

Calum was fairly certain he had never dealt with this much rage from Michael before.

‘’No.’’ Calum said, solemnly.

‘’We’re leaving for the hospital right now – oh my God, they need to put me under. I can’t deal with another contraction.’’

Calum was just staring in awe, at this point. This hadn’t been going on for long – it wasn’t more than a few hours before it seemed Michael had actually begun labor, but he didn’t seem to be tolerating the pain well.

So Calum started the car, with Michael in tow.

‘’Did you call my mum yet?’’ Michael managed to ask from the driver's seat, during a moment of clarity before the headed off for the hospital.

‘’No..’’

‘’Call her.’’ 

Calum obliged, eventually texting Luke and Ashton as well once they were settled into a room.

-

Nurses would come and go, checking on his progress. Only a couple hours to go, the last one estimated.

During that time, Calum and Michael's parents had stepped out for a bite to eat, leaving the couple by themselves.

‘’Cal?’’

‘’Uh huh?’’

‘’We’re gonna meet our son, soon.’’ Michael said, dreamily.

‘’We are.’’ Calum beamed.

‘’Are you ready?’’

‘’Fuck yeah, I’m ready! Been carrying this little troublemaker for 9 months..’’

Calum just beamed, and leaned over to kiss him.

‘’Did you update Luke and Ash?’’

‘’Yeah, I told ‘em I’d text when the little man arrived..’’

‘’Good. I want them to know the precise time our cooler, cuter baby arrives.’’

Calum laughed and shook his head, smiling at the tired out looking boy beside him.

-

8:46pm, Michael delivered a healthy 8 lb boy, named Ezra Xavier.

Michael stared in wonder as he watched Calum hold their son for the first time.

‘’He has your nose, Mikey.’’ Calum grinned, in disbelief that they created this tiny baby.

‘’He does. But he has your hair.. Christ, no wonder I had heartburn.’’ Michael said, with a chuckle.

‘’He does have a lot of hair.’’ Michael’s mother added, chuckling. It was dark brown, like Calum’s.

-

Morning came and family, friends and bandmates all passed through the busy hospital room to meet the newborn. Michael was exhausted, a bit disoriented, and still in the daydreamy afterglow of having a brand new baby.

It was early afternoon when Luke and Ashton managed to get out of the house to greet the new addition.

‘’He’s a cutie.’’ Ashton grinned, looking down and touching the brown hair adorning the baby’s head.

‘’He is, gonna be a heartbreaker.’’ Luke said quietly, as he looked over to Calum. ‘’We’ll have to keep him and Alexandria apart.’’

‘’Oh, quiet.. we’ll raise them like cousins, or siblings or something. ‘’ Michael lamented.

‘’True.’’ Ashton nodded, arms folded as he smiled broadly down at Michael and his brand new son.

‘’Fresh baby.. that’s a fond memory.’’ Luke said, thoughtfully.

‘’Your baby’s only a few months old!’’ Calum said incredulously, looking over to the blonde.

‘’Yeah, but –‘’

‘’Hemmings, shut up right now before Ashton knocks you up again.’’ Michael said, flatly. ‘’You started this. We need to start making music again before we contemplate making any more babies.’’

Luke rolled his eyes, causing laughter among the group.

‘’Yeah, I really wanna get back to that, actually..’’ Luke admitted, looking to the other boys.

~ End


End file.
